FluffyFanFics
by JunkoNeko
Summary: Bleach FanFics, some are short story some are chapters; Yachiru Loves Chu. Yachiru made Ashisogi cryed, but she found a way to stop him with her weapon.


**JunkoNeko: Hey guys, I've been long gone since my last FanFic… 2009 my gosh! Anyway, hope you like this one, just fluffy cuteness. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy FanFics: Yachiru Loves Chu<strong>

One sunny day…

Ashisogi was floating around the Seireitei happily, after all that his master is back with his little daughter (or not so little anymore), and as he is still a child; he likes to play, or wanted to. But he, after all, is Mayuri's zanpakuto, he must acted all mature and many more. Today, to mention again, was his free day to do whatever he wanted.

As goes to the little lieutenant, Yachiru was walking around happily at her always free time. Kenny has gone after Ichigo again, which bores her and let her escape from him. She knew that he wouldn't worry about her, as she is quite old enough to protect herself, but not too old for some snacks and games. She was licking on the fast melting ice cream when she spotted him. A cute and colorful butterfly wings, wide eyes, purple haired boy; Ashisogi-kun! She grinned and yelled out, "Ashisogi-kun! Hello, hello!"

He turned to her and gulped in panic and flew back a little, before flying away from her. Yachiru tilted her head slight then grinned again, "Tag!" Then she ran after him, throwing the ice cream away, but he had gotten faster than last time. The first time she saw him, she wanted to play with him in any game, she was glad enough to find the same age spirit. But it turned out a little too much of a disaster, however this time she'll make him play with her. She jumped and grabbed his wings, like the last time, but he fell over, landing with his face on the ground hard. "Huh?" said the little girl, and then jumped off him.

Ashisogi slowly rolled over and sat up, his lips was trembling, his eyes were watering; he suddenly cried really loud. Yachiru looked at him, her mouth parted a little like a round O; she slowly walked over to him then said, "I am so sorry, don't cry Ashisogi-kun!" But he continued his song, crying even louder. Suddenly Yachiru remember something, the girl quickly looked all over her uniform, then pulled out a lollipop. She grinned and hand it to him, "Here you go!"

It was like magic; Ashisogi stopped and looked at the pink lollipop, still sniffing though. He then looked up at Yachiru then back at the lollipop, then quickly grab it and put it in his mouth. Ashisogi then stood up and looked at Yachiru, still sucking his lollipop. The girl grinned, "You like it? We could get more if you want!"

The young zanpakuto spirit nodded and the girl jumped around, "Yea, yea, yea! Let's go!" Then she holds his hand and ran, unexpected by Ashisogi who almost swallow his lollipop. He didn't expect her to run to the sixth division's barrack. He looked up, frighten, remembering the evil masked man who yelled at him and hurt him. He stomped his feet on the ground, breaking her speed but couldn't stop her. "What's wrong, Ashisogi-kun? Let's get candy!"

"No, no, no, no, not there, not there!" The spirit said in a garbled beeping sound and quite high pitched. Yachiru looked at him and let him go, clapping her hands and said, "You can speak! Now let's go, I hind my candy there!"

Even though he was shaking his head very violently, she grabbed his hand again and entered the barrack. The shinigami looked at them, but couldn't do anything about it as she was in a higher rank. Ashisogi was nervous, afraid of meeting the evil masked man again. She leaded him to her secret hind out in the Kuchiki's house, opening the door and crushed as the candy fell out from the room. Yachiru laughed and she appeared out of the candy disaster and ate some. Ashisogi held his head out of the candies and slowly took one in his hand and ate a little.

"See? It's my genius work, isn't Ashisogi-kun?" Yachiru asked while chewing her candies. The zanpakuto nodded and took some more. They ate happily but something was approaching their way. Byakuya and Senbonzakura were walking back in the hall way, deep in the silent conversation. Suddenly they both heard the giggling sound, and their eyes flashed to the direction. The two ate candies greedily, until they saw figures behind them. They both turned and gulped together their candies. Both Byakuya and Senbonzakura looked at them calmly but their eyes full of fire.

"Scatter…" Byakuya said, as his zanpakuto turned into the katana shape.

A second later, two children ran out through the wall; follow by millions of sakura blades. Yachiru was leading as usual, smiling and laughing, but Ashisogi suddenly pulled Yachiru up and fly away quickly, before they were really scattered. "Woooh, I'm flying! Yea, yea!" said Yachiru and laughed. Ashisogi smiled slightly, flying happily away. Soon, they landed on the eleventh division barrack's roof, Yachiru and Ashisogi sat next to each other. Then Ashisogi turned to Yachiru and spoke in a beeping sound, but Yachiru magically understood him. The girl nodded, "Don't worry about me! I'm way over it!" Then the little boy gets two candies out and gave one to her.

"Is that for me?" Yachiru asked then looked up at him. He nodded so the girl took it, smiling with the blush redder than before. So they ate together, chewing happily. The two finished their candy together, Yachiru looked at Ashisogi happily, "Thank you, Ashisogi-kun!" Then she hugged him and kissed his cheek, or more likely that she smashed her whole face on his cheek. The boy blushes, eyes wider, but didn't resist. Both of them blushes silently, and watching the soft sunshine.

"Bye-bye!" Yachiru called out as the little zanpakuto flew away.

The boy turned back and waves, "Bye-bye!"

Well, it was a fun day…

* * *

><p><strong>JunkoNeko: Well, how did you like it? Please review! By the way, I have a facebook page called JunkoNeko, please like! Thank you for reading! Love you all!<strong>


End file.
